


Regrets

by DJ_BMP_123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm Sorry, This Is Sad, angst angst and more angst, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_BMP_123/pseuds/DJ_BMP_123
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Regrets

I bid my goodbye and waved to the fans who were screaming my name and clapping their hands unstoppable. I smiled as I thought about going back to US as my last promo for my new movie had ended. I’m going to see my girlfriend, and I can’t wait for that to happen. We’ve been together for 2 years now and I love her so much. Well, no one knows about our relationship except for our families, friends and crew. We’ve kept this for ages because management didn’t want me to date a girl thinking I would lose sales, but screw it, I don’t care. I love her for crying out loud.

We tried to tell my manager, but he didn’t take it as good as we’d expected it to be. So, we had to hide our relationship, even if it sucked not having the freedom to kiss her in public.

I walked through the path leading towards the dressing room, greeting every staff as I walk by. Once I’ve reached the said room, I opened the door as quickly as I can so I can text my lover but what I saw surprised me the most. There she is, standing in the middle of the room with her phone in her hand, a cheeky smile on her face.

“Beca!” I squealed as I ran towards her. I engulfed her in a tight hug as she chuckles but wrapped her hands around me as tight as she could.

“I’ve missed you.” she whispered in my ear and kissed underneath it making me shiver at the sudden contact. I grinned widely and pulled away from the hug, kissing her briefly.

“I’ve missed you too, so much.” I said, giggling at the end which caused her to smile. “Do you have any plans for tomorrow?” She asked as she tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I giggled at the gesture. God, how I miss her so much.

I thought about my schedule and grinned when I realized it was all clear.

I tapped her nose playfully. “I’m free. Why? Planning to take me out Mitchell?” I asked cheekily as she laughs. “Of course. I haven’t seen you for months and it drove me insane.” she replied.

It’s true. It’s been 3 months since we’ve last seen each other due to her busy schedule and my new movie. Her being a music producer and me being an actress. But despite our busy schedules, we’ve managed to FaceTime each other whenever we could, and that’s enough for me to make my day.

“Well, where are you taking me?” I asked as I fixed her collar properly.

“I booked two tickets for us. I’m going to take you somewhere.” Beca said as she pulled me towards her and sat both of us on the couch with her arm hang loosely around my shoulder.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that. I love it baby.” I replied causing for her to smile. I pecked her lips twice and she chuckled in response, wrapping her arms around my waist to keep me in place and started blowing raspberries on my neck. I laughed loudly and tried to push her away but she was strong enough to keep me in place. I’m a ticklish person and she knows that.

“B-Beca!” I screamed, laughing at the end as she started to slow down and looked at me in the eye. I almost got lost in her dazzling blue eyes which I love the most.

“I love you, Chloe.” She said sincerely and captured my bottom lip. I hum in response and wrapped my arm around her neck, the other was placed on her stomach, caressing her abs from underneath her band shirt.

“I love you too…” I said breathlessly in between kisses.

“Forever?”

“Forever it is, baby.”

-

“Oh wow! Are you serious Bec? This is beautiful!” Chloe gasped as the private helicopter landed on an island.

The brunette helped Chloe form getting out of the transportation and grabbed their bags as she set them on the ground beneath them. The helicopter took off and they were left on their own.

“This is a private island my grandfather owned so no one could see you with me. Don’t want you getting caught up, yeah?” Beca said, trying to sound cheerful but her voice droop down sounding disappointed.

Chloe pouted and cupped both of her girlfriend’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Beca. I know you’re getting sick of being hidden behind but I promise to make it up to you. I love you.” the redhead pressed their lips together, the crease between the younger girl’s eyebrow faded away and a smile creeped up on her face. She wrapped her arms around her to bring her closer.

“I love you too, Chlo.” Beca replied causing Chloe to giggle and rubbed their noses together.

“Shall we go, my princess?” The redhead joked, offering her arm to the smaller girl.

Beca chuckled and put her hand on the taller girl’s arm.

“Of course, you cheese ball.” Chloe laughed and led the small girl towards the house.

-

A light ray of sunshine crept through the window making the brunette grumble in irritation. She lunged forward to her source of warmth and buried her face in their chest, hiding her face away from the sunlight.

Chloe on the other hand shifted from her spot upon noticing Beca’s uncomfortable gestures. She wrapped her arms around her and lifted her up so she was laying on her, though she doesn’t mind.

Beca opened her eyes lightly, blinking them many times to get rid of the sleep off of her eyes.

“Good morning, beautiful.” the actress said, smiling upon feeling her warm breath hitting her neck.

“Hmmm.” Beca hummed.

“I’m gonna make breakfast, Becs. What does my baby want?” Chloe asked, running her hand down the petite girl’s body and kissing the top of her head.

Beca smiled, her eye fluttering open. “You.”

“Alright you horn dog. I’d love to but you need to eat proper food babe. And besides, we have lots of places to go, so get up your lazy arse.” the redhead laughed, smacking the younger girl’s bum lightly.

“Can’t we just stay here? Let’s just cuddle and kiss. I don’t want to go.” Beca said childishly, lightly biting the gray shirt Chloe was sporting.

“As much as I want to do that with you but we really need to get up. You need to show me around and I want to make this day memorable.”

“Fine…” Beca stated, burying her head further against the redhead’s chest. Chloe chuckled and kissed the younger girl’s cheek before sitting up and dragging Beca out of bed with her.

Both giggling as they stumbled to the kitchen ready to start their day together with no worry in mind.

-

Their break had ended and sadly, they had to part ways again. They had kissed and hugged several times in the airport, not really caring that there might be paps around because they were to caught up with the moment. Beca told her how much she loves her before driving away, leaving Chloe alone to wait for her driver. The brunette didn’t want to leave her like that of course, but because of their situation, they’re not allowed to be seen in public together.

It was okay first, but not after James called Chloe while she was unpacking her stuff when she’d arrived in her flat.

The actress huffed loudly from irritation before dressing up and driving towards the studio where James had told her to be. Good thing there weren’t paps though, or they’ll add up to anger building inside the redhead.

“What the hell is this?!” Chloe was met with James’ angry expression and loud voice.

“What?” She countered back. James help up his phone to show Chloe the picture. She gasped.

It was a picture of her and Beca, kissing.

“H-how..”

“It’s not how. It’s why! Why are you still going out with that girl, huh?! I told you to cut your connections with her. Are you losing your mind, Chloe?! Your movie is going to drop sales if it had gone to the media! Good thing I was able to ask the paparazzi who captured this and told him not to tell the press, or else you’re doomed. I’m very disappointed to you, Chloe.” James said angrily.

Chloe looking down, small drop of tears started pouring down her face.

James sighed. “I’m sorry, Chloe, but this is for the best. You act, date anyone but her, and then that’s it. It’s for your own good. I even called someone for you to talk with.”

The redhead looked behind upon hearing light footsteps approaching.

“Chloe, this is Chicago. I’m pretty sure you know him already. You’re going to date him from now on. For real.”

Chloe’s anger started building up again. Of course she knew Chicago. He was there at the Emmy’s because James asked him to, in order for the fans not to get too suspicious why Chloe was not ‘taken’ for a very long time, but hadn’t properly introduced themselves from each other back then.

“What?! I’m not doing this. I have a girlfriend for fucks sake! I can do anything you want but date him. And besides, why is it a problem with you?! I did what you asked me and that is to hide my relationship with her. We got caught in the airport kissing and you had managed to stop it, so what’s the problem?! I can’t do this, James.” Chloe said angrily, attempting to go but the man grabbed her arm.

“The problem, huh Chloe?! I can’t risk anyone spotting you with that dyke ever again! If I wasn’t there to save your ass then what would you do? Just do what I said because I’m doing this for you. You’re not leaving this room without talking to Chicago, I sent two guards here to stop you if you ever leave. I’ll go now. Chicago, do everything as I said.”

James went out as the lad nodded nervously before looking at the girl beside him, who was now crying.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m sorry about that.” he soothed, stretching his arm in an attempt of holding the girl’s hand but Chloe flinched away.

“Don’t touch me.”

Chicago sighed. He scooted a little bit farther away from Chloe.

The redhead wiped her tears before grabbing her phone to call Beca, after two rings, the girl picked up.

“Hello?”

Chloe smiled lightly when she heard the sleep in her voice knowing her girlfriend already.

“Baby, it’s me.”

”Chloe? Why are you crying? Are you okay? What happened?”

She can sense the panic through the younger girl’s voice.

“I’m fine, Bec. I just wanna hear your voice.”

“I’m coming over to your house.”

“It’s okay, Bec. I’m not home anyways and I’m fine. Don’t get too worried. I’ll explain it to you later okay? I love you.”

She heard a loud sigh from the other lone making her frown, knowing Beca, she easily gets protective over little things that can hurt Chloe, so this is why she’s acting this way.

“Alright. I’m going to sneak in your house and you’ll tell me everything. I love you.”

The line disconnected and Chloe threw her phone back on the couch. Chicago looked at her.

“I didn’t know you and Beca Mitchell were dating. I’m a big fan of her actually.”

Chloe ignored him, just staring into blank space.

The boy sighed and offered his hand to Chloe’s. The small girl looked at him confusingly. “I’m gonna take you out to dinner somewhere. Looks like you haven’t eaten yet, and I’m going to drive you home. I promise I won’t make a move you aren’t comfortable with.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and mumbled along the lines of, “You better be.” before putting her hand on the lad’s. Chicago smiled and led them outside but was met with roaring sounds of screams and bright lights coming from the flashes of cameras.

“Chloe, are you dating Chicago Walp officially?”

“Chloe smile for the camera.”

“Is that another hook up, Chloe? Looks like you just had sex with him.”

The redhead’s ears perked up at the last comment making her head snap towards the man who said it.

She glared at him before grabbing Chicago by his shirt and smashing their lips together. The boy was taken aback by the action but decided to play along with her. He wrapped his arms around the girl’s waist as the flashes of lights and screams started to increase.

“Yes, we’re dating. So can you please try to give me some privacy instead of trying to get as much details about me?” Chloe snapped, looking over to the massive amounts of paparazzi who looked down from embarrassment.

“Thank you.” the actress said sarcastically before pulling Chicago towards his car. She hopped in and got into the passenger’s seat while Chicago went to the driver’s.

“Forget what I did and what I’ve said. I love Beca so learn not to come between us. I’m just doing this because James wants me to.” She clarified, hands fondling with her phone as Chicago started to speed off towards the direction of her flat.

“I know, I’m sorry again. And I’ll just drive you home ‘cause I know they’ll be lots of paps if we decided to eat somewhere.”

She nodded and decided to take a nap as it takes about an hour and a half to get in her flat.

-

About an hour and a half later, they’d arrived at the flat the redhead was staying and Chicago parked his car to the side, looking around the street to see if there was a sign that there might be paps but found no one so he sighed loudly.

“Chloe. We’re here.” he said, shaking the girl a bit while leaning in to her.

Chloe groaned. “I’m tired. Lemme sleep.” Chicago ran his hand through his hair and got out. He went to the side of the passenger’s seat and opened the door.

He unbuckled the redhead’s seat belt and shook her up once more more making Chloe huffed out in annoyance.

“I’m up! I’m up!” she said loudly, standing up but was too tired to balanced her body on her feet as she stumbled, ready to slumped on the ground when a pair of protective arms wrapped around her waist tightly, preventing her from falling.

“Chloe, are you alright?” Chicago asked, scanning the girl’s body while his faced showed full concern and worry.

Chloe instantly blushed upon noticing the small gap dividing their face, it’s almost a piece of hair in between them because she can feel the lad’s lips grazing to hers. She looked at the boy’s features and sure as hell that he’s a good looking man. She also starts losing her mind when she noticed how beautiful his eyes were, just like Beca’s. But hers will always be her favorite.

The long staring thing was interrupted with a fake cough coming from the doorway of Chloe’s flat.

Chloe instantly pulled away from the ex-soldier’s tight embrace when she saw Beca, standing in front of them with her arms crossed against her chest, eyeing them with anger in her eyes. The redhead just realized that heir earlier position had gotten Beca in that state, or something more?

“B-Beca…”

“Get inside, Chloe. There might be paps around.” Beca said sternly and went inside without letting Chloe speak.

“God Chloe, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset your girlfriend. I was just trying to help you. I’m so sorry-”

“Stop apologizing, silly. It’s fine. You go home now, it’s late. Drive safely, yeah?” The redhead gave her a little peck on his cheek that made him feel flustered. He waved goodbye awkwardly before driving off.

Maybe he wasn’t that bad. She thought.

Chloe went inside, spotting Beca sitting on her couch. She closed the door and went to sit beside her, her head hanging low as she was too nervous to speak to Beca about the whole thing.

The brunette cleared her throat. “Who is he?” she asked in a calm but threatening voice, her eyes fixed on the girl beside her who was playing with her fingers.

“He’s just a friend.” she stated. Beca ran a hand through her hair.

“Don’t lie to me, Chloe. I saw the news. You kissed him in front of everyone! I get it if the management want you to date anyone to cover up our relationship, but you initiated the kiss! Is he really just a friend?” the girl asked, her voice a little higher than before.

The older girl sighed. “James talked to me earlier. He told me not to date you because I might drop sales and I should go out with someone. So he introduced me to Chicago. I wasn’t supposed to do what I did but the paps were getting into me. They’d commented something along the lines of me having sex with him for fun, so I just had to do what I was asked to do. I‘m sorry.” Chloe stated truthfully, not wanting to make things worse.

Chloe waited for her to response. She looked up and saw that the blonde had her hands clenched into a tight fist, her knuckles turning white. Her eyes showing nothing but anger.

The 27 year old actress scooted a little bit closer to her until she was hugging Beca from the side, holding her hand and unclenching it. She started rubbing smooth circles at the back of her hand to ease her down and thankfully she did.

“I love you. Only you. I’m sorry.” Chloe said, clinging onto Beca like a child. She grabbed the brunette’s arm and slid beside her body, sitting on her lap and hiding her face in the girl’s chest.

Beca sighed. ‘How could I not forgive her if she gets like this? No could resist a girl like her.’

Honestly, she really was furious about the whole Chicago thing. She had managed to sneak inside the girl’s house without being bombarded with paparazzi, well, just a small kid who wants to have an autograph and telling her that he was a number one fan of Beca Mitchell.

She watched the news of Chloe confirming she was in a relationship with Chicago Walp and kissing him to prove it. There are no words that could give justice how much she feel really angry about the news. Not just anger. But also sadness, pain, hurt, jealousy, and betrayal. She loves the redhead so much that image of her kissing someone hurts a lot.

She sighed and wrapped her arms around Chloe anyways. She couldn’t get mad at her for a long time. Guess she’s just deeply in love with her.

“I’m sorry for acting that way. I just… I’m afraid you’re going to break up with me-”

“Don’t say that, Beca! I love you too much to break things with you. Trust me baby, he’s just a cover up and you’re my love.” Chloe said seriously, kissing the brunette on the lips. Beca hummed in satisfaction and grabbed her waist to bring her closer.

-

Weeks passed by and Chloe couldn’t be more happier. She spent most of her time with Beca in her house, making sure no one would see them together before Beca had to go back to Atlanta for her next album. Chloe felt sorry for not being there with her because it might lead to any suspicions and James will be mad again. The brunette nodded her head understandingly, giving Chloe a passionate kiss before leaving.

Chloe also started hanging out with Chicago a lot and she wouldn’t lie if she say he’s a nice guy because he really is. He’s a gentleman that looks after the redhead to make sure she’s okay and treats her like a princess. Chloe loved him for that… of course it’s only for the act. They had managed to tell the fans that they are dating and the fans shipped them so much. They would go somewhere to eat, hang out, or “date”, and would be lovey-dovey all the time. Chloe admitted that she’s starting to like his company.

They took several selfies together and posting it on instagram to tell everyone they are madly in love with each other when the truth is, she’s really not. She was forced to date a man who doesn’t even love. Like? Yes, probably, Chicago is a handsome lad and she couldn’t lie about the fact that she likes him, but Beca will always be her love.

They grew closer towards each other. They were inseparable. They looked like a cute couple to be honest. Chloe didn’t even know why she get those feelings she felt whenever she was with Beca when it comes to Chicago. It seems like she’s starting to develop feelings with him without her knowing it.

On the other hand, Beca is furious. She saw another article about the “It Couple” in the name of celebrities, and that is Chloe Beale and Chicago Fucking Walp. She saw the pictures of them that were posted on instagram, slapping it to herself that she couldn’t do it with her. Only Chicago. But Chloe loves her right? Right. And she’s willing to do anything not to lose her in this battle.

The DJ sighed as she scrolled through instagram post and saw the latest that Chloe posted.

If you could hear a glass shattering, that would surely be how Beca’s heart shattered into pieces. It was a picture of Chloe and Chicago. The redhead was laying on the arm of the lad while they were laid on the ‘bed’. 

“Damn!” throwing her phone across the room, hitting the wall, breaking it.

“What’s wrong, mate?” Luke asked, one of the producers.

“Nothing.” Beca said bluntly, burying herself with her work, silently telling Luke and the rest of the team to leave her alone.

-

The recording had ended well, and finally finished the album. They were very happy about the early finish of the project, except for the lead producer who is constantly looking at her newly bought phone to see if her girlfriend was alright.

The brunette placed her begs on the floor of her flat after arriving back to LA, sighing in resignation when she remembered not having any plans tomorrow.

She grabbed her phone, looking if Chloe had replied to her messages and calls but found nothing

To: Chloe <3  
-Hey babe, how are you doing? I miss you already.

To: Chloe <3  
-Pls reply. I love u.

To: Chloe <3  
-We finished the album, babe! I can’t wait to celebrate it with u.

To: Chloe <3  
-I wish I could be there with you babe. I miss u. Pls text back.

To: Chloe <3  
\- I’m home, baby. I hope u could be with me tonight. I love you Chlo

Chloe woke up from her deep slumber, feeling arms wrapped around her waist tightly from behind. She looked at her back, noticing Chicago was still there, holding her close even his sleep. They’d decided to hang out at her flat and watch some random movies but ended up falling asleep on the couch.

The small girl giggled and kissed the boy’s nose before grabbing her phone, gasping when she was bombarded with Chloe’s messages and calls. Honestly, when she was with Chicago, she doesn’t think about having a girlfriend but all she could think was having fun with the ex-soldier, not really minding that they were just in a fake relationship because if you look a little closer, they make a perfect pair everyone wishes for.

She slowly untangles herself from the guy’s grip and stood up, adjusting her clothes and her hair before going upstairs to change, decided to visit her girlfriend, but a light clattering sound inside the kitchen interrupted her thought. She went to the said room and gasped.

Beca was there, holding a cup of coffee in her hand while looking at the blank space with a serious expression. Chloe started to feel nervous. Did she saw me with Chicago in that position? Of course she did, idiot.

“Beca…” she trailed off

The younger girl took a sip of her coffee before gesturing Chloe to sit beside her. Chloe obliged and nervously played with her phone.

“So, how was your holiday with Chicago? You had some fun? Because as far as I remember, you weren’t answering any of my phone calls and messages. Why?” Beca asked, tone a bit harsher. After she saw them laying on the couch, there’s just something inside of her that has exploded making her reached her limits. She’s jealous as hell, but couldn’t do anything about it.

Chloe rolled her eyes. “I told you it was just for the act. I don’t love him, and I’m sorry if I didn’t answer any of your messages, I’m a bit busy.”

Beca scoffed. “Sure you are. You’re busy hanging out with Captain America over there. You don’t even seem to miss me.”

The redhead looked at her disbelievingly, rubbing a finger on her temple. “God, Beca. Let’s just drop this alright? I don’t want to talk about it right now. I’ll go tell Chicago to go home first.” Chloe got up and was about to leave the kitchen when a hand grabbed her arm making her took a step back and face the person behind her, who’s eye were flaring with anger.

“Why?! Are you sick of this relationship already, is that it, huh, Chloe?! I’m your girlfriend for fuck’s sake!”

Chloe grabbed back her arm from the brunette’s grip. “Just drop it okay?! I’m tired.” She said, coldness in her eyes , and went back inside the living room to witness Chicago had woken up already and was staring at the two.

The boy scratched the back of his neck nervously as Chloe neared him.

“Hey, uh. It’s late, you should go home. I’ll talk to you later on the phone, yeah? Be careful.” Chloe said and gave the boy a peck on his cheek. Chicago smiled at her and hugged her tightly before going home.

Beca, who was at the kitchen, had seen the affection of the two towards each other. Her heart’s aching at the sight. Her smile… that smile was only meant for my sight.

She walked in the living room and sat on the couch with Chloe who was watching the TV, not really minding her presence.

“Chloe, talk to me.” she ordered, but Chloe remained silent.

The 24 year old sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry for shouting at you. I’m just… I just miss you s’all. And seeing you with another guy’s arms, makes me wanna punch someone.” the DJ admitted, her head hanging low.

Chloe sighed and scooted a little closer to her, grasping her chin up so they were face to face again.

“There’s no need to be jealous of. I love you, okay?”

Beca nodded timidly. Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette’s nose, snuggling closer to her side.

“Let’s just watch a movie, yeah?” the older girl suggested which the brunette reciprocated with a light nod and a small smile covering her lips.

They positioned themselves on the couch and started watching the movie played on the TV. Halfway through the movie, a loud ring was heard on the room, making the two both look around from the source of it.

Chloe smiled when she noticed that it was her phone ringing. She took a look in it and grinned.

From: Chicago  
\- Hey, up for some chat?

The actress giggled and rapidly typed on the screen, without noticing the pair of piercing blue eyes that were scanning each of her movements while her arm was wrapped around her shoulder. Suddenly, Chloe stood up.

“I’m going to bed, Bec. You can stay if you want. Goodnight.”

Beca sighed. It was like this. This time that she had dreaded not to happen. That the girl would be so distant with her because she met someone new. This is not the Chloe she knew before. When they would have a moment together, she will not find any reasons to leave her side, she would stay until Beca would fall asleep and tell her that she loves her. But today is different. She left, not literally, but it brought an emotional pain inside Beca’s chest. She already knew that Chloe had left. She’s been very distant to her. But what could she do? She loves Chloe so much, that she would always forgive and forget everything jus to make it perfect with her.

“God, please help me. I love this girl so much” Was the last thing she said before crying herself to sleep.

-

Chloe received a call from James saying they will have an important meeting.

The redhead turned to her side where she was met by Beca’s peaceful state, arms were wrapped around her protectively, like she’s afraid of letting go. She chuckled lightly, trying not to wake the girl up but failed as Beca started fluttering her eyes.

“Good morning, Becs.”

Beca smiled and buried her face further in Chloe’s neck.

“G’morning, I love you.”

Chloe was silent at first before deciding to reply “I l-love… you too.”

Beca sighed (she’s been doing that a lot lately). She knew it. Chloe was doubting her love for her. As much as she wanted to ask her for it, she decided to just let it be and let the girl tell her, her true feelings. She doesn’t want to force Chloe to be in love with her if she doesn’t want to.

“Um, James called. I’ve got to go get dressed.” Chloe said rather bluntly, before going straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

Beca tried to compose herself as her eye were getting glossy because of the tears that’s threatening to appear. She smiled and rubbed her eyes before going downstairs to prepare breakfast for Chloe.

When she was done, she went upstairs again to call Chloe. As she neared the room, she was met with Chloe’s contagious laughs and giggles.

“Oh really? Would you do that?… Yeah of course!… okay, I’ll be ready in 10, don’t knock on the door alright? Just stay in your car… yeah yeah whatever… okay, bye!”

Beca’s heart beat started increasing again. Her eyes were showing dullness because of what she’d heard. She went back to the kitchen, trying not to make a sound.

Minutes later, Chloe went down all dressed up, smiling while looking at her phone.

“Hey babe. I’ve made breakfast for you. I’ll drive you to the studio after you eat.” Beca said, walking towards the redhead.

“No! I mean, it’s fine. I’m fine. I don’t want to bother you so I asked A-Aubrey to give me a ride.” Chloe answered quickly, not even looking at Beca that was nearly in tears.

Beca quickly wiped her tears and smiled and hugged Chloe, kissing her head in the progress.

“Alright, be careful, okay? I’ve got to go. I gotta cover myself up so no one could see me with you… and I love you so much, Chloe. Please remember that.” Beca said before grabbing her jacket, sliding it down her body and bringing the hood up to her head. She then put on her cap and shades before checking the surroundings if anyone was there and went out completely from Chloe’s flat, without letting Chloe speak one last time.

As she got out, tears started to fall down her eyes. She walked away from Chloe’s flat, calling a cab while hiding her face in her black hoodie, afraid of getting caught up with Chloe. To be honest, she’s not afraid of letting the media find out about them. She’s just afraid that Chloe will get mad at her from doing so.

Her tears fell down one by one, not really bothering to wipe them away as she was really hurt at the moment. Chloe is her life, she’s her everything. She loves her to pieces, but lately, the redhead had been very distant from her, like she barely talks to her because she’s always on her phone, texting and sometimes talking to Chicago. There was a time that she forgot about what she and Beca had planned and went out with Chicago. When she got home, she didn’t even acknowledged Beca’s presence and didn’t apologize for what she did. Of course Beca being Beca would just let it go because for the millionth time, she really loves Chloe.

But what could she do? She loves the girl too much to realize that it was time for her to let go.

-

Chloe walked to the path where it leads to the studio with Chicago. They were laughing and goofing around like they were the only people in the world. Once they’d reached the room, they were greeted with James’ smiling face.

“Oh there you are lovebirds! Come take a sit you two.” the man ushered them to sit on the couch in front of his.

“So what do you want to talk about? Is it bad?” Chloe asked, her teeth sinking on her bottom lip anxiously. Chicago took her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze making her smile.

“Bad? It’s far from it. You see Chloe, fans are getting happy and excited seeing you two so lovey dovey with each other. And guess what? They’re shipping you both so much. Your sales are increasing Chloe. And I want to congratulate you guys for a job well done! I knew you would end up loving each other.” James said excitedly.

The two chuckled. “Well, I could say that she’s really special to me. I would like to take her out into a proper date from now on.” the ex-soldier said, grinning widely.

Chloe was silent. She thought for a bit.

Beca is her girlfriend. This situation is wrong, but she couldn’t help it. Instead she’s getting fond of Chicago’s presence and knowing he wants to take her out on a date caused somersaults to rumble in her stomach.

“Oh, that would very much delightful! I’m sure sooner or later, you’ll break up with Beca Mitchell, right Chloe?” the homophobic man said, a smirk was plastered on his lips.

“Y-yeah…” was all Chloe could say.

The couple bid their goodbye to James and decided to go home. Chicago stayed the night, having a movie marathon with Chloe in her bedroom, when a knock on the door interrupted them both.

“I’ll go get it.” Chloe said, before rushing to the front door and opening it.

Her face fell when she saw Beca standing at the doorway, holding a bouquet of roses, her hoodie and shades hiding her identity, and Chloe didn’t know why she suddenly felt angry.

“What are doing here, Beca?” she asked, not meaning to sound harsh but her voice did, making Beca’s smile turn into a frown, her head dropping low. Never had Chloe talk to her like this, whenever she comes by, Chloe would always feel delighted, but things change and so do people.

“I just want to spend time with you. We barely go out anymore.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette inside of her flat, closing the door behind her.

“You do know that our relationship is hidden right? Why are you showing up randomly in front of my flat like that?! What if someone sees you? What if someone could see you with me? And please try to understand me, okay? I’m busy nowadays and don’t have any time in times like this.” Chloe said, looking at Beca who’s head was still hanging low.

“But you have time for Chicago.” Beca mumbled under her breath but Chloe heard it making her scoff.

“Here we go again. How many times do I have to tell you that he’s just a friend-”

“Cut the bullshit act, Chloe! We both know that you’re not just a friend with him!”

Chloe was taken aback with Beca’s outburst. Of course, because the brunette had always been sweet and gentle towards her that she never thought of shouting at Chloe once.

“So, what if we’re really not just friends? So what if I’m starting to like him?”

Beca looked down at her feet, shifting her weight from left to right.

I didn’t know heartbreak would be like this. Fuck! It hurts so goddamn much. She thought.

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair when Beca didn’t answer. “What if I don’t want to be ‘just’ friends with him? Beca, come to think of it, our relationship is forbidden. Do you think this will work? It’s better if we just put it this way, so no one would be hurt. James’ right. I have to break up with you.”

Beca rarely cries. She wouldn’t cry over a girl if she didn’t mean a thing to her. Because Chloe did, and this is the first time. The first time Chloe had seen her crying.

“I knew it. I knew you would fall out of love with me someday, and this is the day I dreaded the most. That you will actually break things off with me. What did I do?” Beca said in between sniffs, her chest is painfully aching that she opted to just die instead of feeling this kind of pain in her heart.

But Chloe was too numb to know this. “Stop being such a cry baby. There’s nothing that we can do about it. Just accept the fact that we’re not meant for each other. I’m starting to like Chicago, I hope you know that, and I’m sorry.”

The younger girl wiped her tears away but they still rapidly flow down her cheeks. “I didn’t know you would throw our love away that easily. I love you, Chloe. I did everything for you. I agreed about us being hidden from the media because that was you wanted. What did you see in him, huh?”

Chloe crossed her arms against her chest. “Simple. He’s not like you. You’re too clingy, you’re too protective, you’re such a child sometimes and I don’t like it honestly. Chicago is just Chicago. He can make my heart melt in just a split second which you couldn’t do in the first place. Yes, I loved you, but I think I’m not anymore. You’re just… I don’t wanna say it.”

Beca let out a bitter laugh but deep inside, she was dying. The words of Chloe were cruel. Where was the sweet, bubbly Chloe that she loves the most?

Just then, Chicago came into sight, walking towards the redhead and settling on her side.

The blue eyed girl lunged forward and punched the boy straight to his face.

Chloe screamed and tried to take the brunette away but failed to do so. The two went on punching each other until Chicago had grabbed a piece of shard that was from a broken vase and stabbed towards the direction of Beca. Luckily, being small, Beca managed to dodge the boy’s hand but in doing so, the shard got directed to her right arm making her scream in pain.

“Oh my god!” Chloe yelled, taking Chicago away from Beca and clinging on his arm.

“You bitch.” Chicago spat. Beca just laughed, but tears were running down her face while holding her blooded right arm.

“Where was the promise you had said, Chloe? The promise that no matter what happens, we will always be together. Guess I’m not good enough then. I’m sorry for being too clingy. I’m sorry for being protective. I’m sorry for not being enough. I’m sorry… I’m sorry for loving you too much.” She said, while blood was oozing down from her bottom lip.

This time, Beca had reached her limit. Heartbreak is not a good thing to deal with so she’ll really have a hard time coping up with the fact that she and Chloe are not together anymore.

Chicago grabbed the collar of her shirt. “Stupid bitch. Forget what I’ve said that I’m your fan because I’m actually not. You’re a lame loser that doesn’t know how to take care of Chloe, so if you like, no I want to. I want to take Chloe away from you for good, and we will have a happy life together without you, right Chloe?”

Chloe looked at Beca, guilt flooding her system upon seeing her in that state. Blooded arms, swollen face, shivering body, red puffy eyes, but most of all, broken inside.

“J-Just let me go, Beca.” she trailed off, unsure of what she just said.

That. Was. The. Most. Painful. Words. She. Had. Said.

Beca swatted off Chicago’s hand on her shirt and grabbed her jacket, sliding it down her body, being careful not to touch the wound on her arm.

She turned around, her back facing the two behind her.

“I love you, Chloe, and if letting you go is what you really want, then I’ll let you go. I’m not good enough, I’ll never be good enough. But remember this, you will never find someone like me, you know why? Because no one is stupid enough to love you like I do.”

With one last look, Beca went out of Chloe’s house completely.

Leaving everything behind. Leaving Chloe. Leaving the love of her life.

But she wasn’t the one who left right? She fought for what she thought was right. And it still wasn’t enough.

Chloe stared at the closed door, not listening to Chicago ranting about the situation. She just stared at the black space. Recalling everything that has happened.

Am I dreaming? No… it’s not a dream, it’s a nightmare.

And that’s when she realized she really fucked up. She loves Beca so much, but why did it happen? She realized she couldn’t live without Beca.

She realized she couldn’t go to sleep without Beca’s sweet voice to lull her. She realized she wanted the brunette to hug her and kiss her all the time. She realized the she needed Beca’s comforting embrace that calms her down whenever she’s upset or not having a good day. She realized how much she loves it when Beca is being protective towards her and how the brunette would show her love for her. From words to action, Beca had always been there for her.

She realized how stupid she was to actually let go of the precious thing that was once hers. She realized how stupid she was for hurting the person whose only intention is to love her truthfully and treated her like a princess. She realized how awful her words are when she threw it to her. She realized that she couldn’t go on a day without Beca on her side, because she is her rock. Beca is more than enough for her.

One thing is for sure, she still loves her so damn much.

And the last thing that she’d realized is that, regrets are really in the end.

Her heart broke. Her tears fell, her body quivered, her hands are shaking, she feel really shattered.

Yes, she got Chicago, but he’s never been Beca. He will never be like ‘her’ Beca.

-

*Three years later*

Chloe was lifeless. Ever since Beca had walked out of her life, she was a mess. The media were getting suspicious as to why was the actress acting that way.

Chicago didn’t stay, too. He ended up cheating on her and only used her to make his new band bigger. Chloe hadn’t felt like this before.

She walked towards the path of the coffee shop she and Beca used to go to, where people don’t recognize them. She always go in there to at least feel that Beca is still hers, but who was she kidding?

As she walked by, a body collided with hers making her stumble and ready to hit the ground but the person she had bumped into steadied her.

“Hey, you okay?”

Chloe froze. It can’t be.

She looked up, gasping when her assumptions were true.

The person in front of her smiled and pulled her hands away. “Hey, how have you been?”

Chloe couldn’t talk. This is Beca Mitchell. How can she manage to speak if the girl in front of her is the same girl she broke before? But the younger girl is smiling at her, like there’s nothing that has happened to them.

“I… uh… I’m fine.” she stuttered, looking at the brunette’s eyes that has more sparkles than before. For the past three years, Beca had gotten more gorgeous. She was wearing a black jeans and a matching black sweatshirt with a cap above her head to cover up her identity. Chloe also noticed a tattoo on her neck that formed a name starting with the letter ‘J’ but couldn’t quite understand as it was hidden under her hair. Same old Beca. Same clothe designs. Same fashion. Same body. But different personality. She has gotten happier without Chloe in her life, and that’s what hurts the most to her part.

“That’s good. Haven’t seen you in a while though. You still look as gorgeous as before anyways.”

Chloe blushed at the compliment.

But her thoughts somehow droop down from excited to sad, when she remembered what happened years ago.

“I’m sorry-”

“Becaw!”

Chloe was interrupted when someone called Beca’s name. The two looked back, seeing a familiar person walking towards their place wearing a black t-shirt with a denim jacket and sweatpants.

“Oh hey babe!”

Is it just me or I’ve really heard a heart being broken down again and again? Oh, that’s mine! Chloe though while her teeth were sunk on her bottom lip, hands shaking, urging herself not to break down.

“Oh hey! I see you know this small bean beside me- Ouch! Becaw…”

Beca pinched his arm making him hiss in pain. The boy chuckled lightly and grabbed the petite girl’s waist, bringing her closer towards his body and kissing her forehead.

Chloe averted her gaze somewhere, while still trying to hide the tears that was forming in her eyes. She used to call Beca small and Beca would also pinch or slap the redhead’s arm… before.

“Seriously, Chloe, this is Jesse Swanson my boyfriend. Babe, this is Chloe Beale, a friend of mine.”

Chloe faked a smile. She doesn’t know what hurts more. The fact that Beca have a boyfriend or the fact that she introduced her as a friend.

“Oh! You’re Chloe Beale! I love your movies!!” the boy excitedly said.

“Uh, thanks. You’re movies are good too.” Chloe said, faking a smile.

Chloe had to look anywhere again when Jesse held his girl close and kissed her once again on the forehead. She used to do that to Beca before too.

“So uh… how’s your relationship going?” Chloe stuttered out, hiding up the fact that she’s going to breakdown any minute by now.

“It’s good. I’ve never been this happy in my life before. I love this nerd so much, and I love how his fans and I took the news about us dating.” Beca said, smiling from ear to ear like she’s really in love because she is, hiding her face in the crook of the boy’s neck affectionately. Making the boy smile lovingly at her.

Chloe was silent. Her eyes were getting glossy from the heartache she was experiencing. This is all your fault, Chloe, so why cry?

Beca didn’t notice this as her face was still in Jesse’s neck

When the actress didn’t answer, Beca awkwardly untangled herself to Jesse before speaking. “Well, we gotta get going. Nice seeing you again, Chloe.” Beca said and hugged the redhead.

Chloe felt her heart swelling at the action and didn’t know what to do. She was about to hug back when Beca pulled away and walked towards her boyfriend, instantly melting in his embrace.

“Bye, Chloe!” Jesse said once more before walking away with Beca.

Chloe watched them. She watched as they walk away from her happily. She watched as Beca tried to level the boy’s head with hers but couldn’t because of their height difference. She watched as Jesse’s arm was wrapped protectively around Beca’s shoulder, afraid of letting go. She watched how their smiles are all around and glances towards each other were lovingly exchanged. She watched it all. She took it all. She hoped Beca would look back at her, grab her and tell her she’s still in love with her. Hoping that everything will lead back to normal again.

She watched how Jesse grabbed the side of his jacket and brought it up to his girl’s head to cover her as rain started to fall down. And that’s when Chloe’s tears fell too, because of the unbearable pain brought by guilt, anger, jealousy and most of all regrets.

She walked away with a painful heart, not noticing that Beca had looked back once again, watching her walk away while Jesse pulled her closer to him. Her love for the redhead had always been there, never leaving her heart, but she knew to herself that she’s already madly in love with Jesse, and Chloe was her beautiful mistake.

THE END.


End file.
